Knowledge Bowl
by itsanauthorthing
Summary: In which Jack is a genius and Hiccup is envious.


Knowledge Bowl

In Which Jack is a genius and Hiccup is angry

"Question sixty," said Mr. Jorgenson. "According to legend, what was the name of King Arthur's sword?"

A buzzing sound rang through the auditorium, Mr. Jorgenson gestured to the person who had pressed the buzzer, indicating that he could answer. A scrawny boy with big green eyes and brunette hair sat at the table clutching the buzzer. "Excalibur," he called out in a slightly scratchy voice.

"Correct," Mr. Jorgenson said looking to Mr. Johnson for the score.

"The scores are Team A 7, Team B 13, and Team C, he nodded towards the brunette's table, 27.

"That concludes our Knowledge Bowl. The following students will be going to State; Astrid Hofferson, Finny Ingerman, Jay Stutler, Gustav Larson, and Hiccup Haddock."

A week later the five students were standing in the lobby waiting for the bus that would take them to state knowledge bowl.

"Do you think we'll win Hiccup?" Asked Gustav the only sixth grader on the team.

"I think we can, if we just stay focused and beat the other teams to the buzzer." The eighth grader answered him.

"Is it any fun?" Gus continued to inquire.

"Oh it's loads of fun," Finny "Fishlegs" Ingerman, the other eighth grader answered.

"Yeah sure it is." Seventh grader Astrid Hofferson remarked sarcastically.

"It's not that bad," The other seventh grader on the team, Jay Stutler, said trying to keep the peace. Astrid still hadn't gotten over the fact that her crush (Hiccup) had stopped liking her, the tension between them was thick.

The bus pulled up and the kids shuffled on. Hiccup and Fishlegs got the back seats, Gustav plopped down in front of Hiccup, Jay sat in front of Fishlegs, and Astrid sat up in the front next to Mr. Johnson who was going as their chaperon.

The boys passed around an ipod playing The Game of Life on the way to Burgess from Berk. When they got there they were debriefed on the rules and sent to a classroom where the rounds would begin. Hiccup's team killed in the first round, it was a lot of math which Fishlegs and Astrid were very good at. The others just sat back and let them work out the problems.

The second round was against Burgess and some other small school, the smaller school's team wasn't taking the bowl very seriously and only answered when they were sure of themselves or after someone else got the question wrong. Burgess was taking it very seriously however and it brought the competitiveness in Berk's team.

"Who was the author of _Jabberwocky_?"The reader asked.

Hiccup slammed his thumb down on the buzzer. "Team B?" the reader asked indicating who could answer. The captain gestured at someone on the team.

A white haired boy leaned forward and answered in a confident voice, "Lewis Carrol."

"Correct. Math alert, 625 divided by 25."

The white haired boy got to the buzzer before Hiccup could again. "Twenty-five." You could practically hear the smirk in his voice.

Hiccup fought the genius boy in the blue hoodie, getting angrier with every correct answer. _'__He's probably one of those naturally smart people. He probably never has to study, or pay close attention. He probably doesn't have any need for extensive notes and outside research. He's probably never stayed up until midnight studying and worrying over a test. He doesn't know how hard some people have to try to get the grades he gets so easily.' _Hiccup ranted in his head.

He was unknowingly glaring at the boy, which the white hair boy, Jack, was very aware of. _'__What's his problem.'_ jack wondered to himself. _'__It's just a stupid knowledge bowl, or an oxymoron apparently. Maybe I should lay of answering for a while. But then I'll be letting my team down, Tooth'll kill me if I throw this. You know he's kind of cute, and smart to. WHAT ARE YOU THINKING? He obviously hates you, he probably would never even consider going out with you, you don't even know him! He's just another nerd from another school, with freckles, and forest green eyes, and who's totally adorable and probably really smart. And who's answering right now.' _

"X to the second Y cubed." Hiccup stated smugly proud he had finally beaten the Burgess team.

_'Whoops,' _Jack thought, '_way to go, come on focus you can talk to him when you stop for lunch.'_

"Final question for this round. What is the capitol of Norway."

Hiccup was all over the buzzer, "Oslo."

"Correct. The score is as follows Team A with 7 points." Team A pumped their fists in the air (sarcastically) at that. "Team B with 24 and Team C with 24."

_'Looks like we tied, I wonder how green eyes feels about that.' _Jack asked himself, glancing over. He looked a little angry but not like he was wanting to seriously hurt someone like his blonde female friend there.

The teams filed out into the lunch room where they were going to have lunch. Jack had his pizza and was looking for a place to sit when he saw an open seat in front of the brunette from earlier. Jack quickly made his way over to him, pulling out a chair and plopping down. Which of course made Hiccup mad, he was already pissed about the tie and now here was the naturally smart annoyance smiling like he had just won a lunch date with Stephen King.

"Hi!" Jack said trying to start a friendly conversation.

"Hi," Hiccup fought to keep his tone even. He didn't want to have to explain why he was angry, besides he knew the boy wouldn't be able to understand why, and he would end up yelling.

"I'm Jack." He could still fix this, he could get this boy to not hate him right?

"Hiccup." Calm down he doesn't know, you're going to make him think your crazy.

"Why do you hate me so much?" Screw friendly conversation, let's just solve this problem now.

"I don't hate you. I envy you."

"You envy me, why?"

"You're naturally smart. You don't have to work at being smart, you don't have to study."

"I have to study, for math and stuff."

"Yeah but it's easier for you. It clicks for you. I have to study for hours, miss out on fun things to keep my grades up. How long does it take you to do homework?"

"Well normally about half an hour."

"I'm lucky if I can get a worksheet done in forty minutes, I normally spend two hours doing homework."

"Okay but being a genius isn't all it's cracked up to be either. Teachers expect a lot more out of me, they grade my work with harsher judgment, and pile on extra work so I don't get bored."

"But it's easier for you to do the work and you get recognition for it."

"Yeah I'm also seen as a geek."

"Who cares what others think of you it's automatically easier for you to do anything because you have the mental capability to do it."

"I didn't ask to be smart!"

"Exactly the people who have the brilliant gift of a high mental capacity don't even want it!"

"I would gladly give you my brains if I knew how to do that. Look I'm sorry for making you mad, I don't know what you want me to do."

"I don't know." Hiccup said suddenly getting quiet. "Just don't take your genius for granted."

"I think I can do that." Jack's voice was soft, almost a whisper.

"Thanks." Hiccup was whispering too.

"Hey maybe I could help you. With like study tips and stuff."

"How would you do that? We don't even go to the same school." They had stopped whispering now.

"You could always call me." Jack said finally getting to the point. This boy was cute, no scratch that he was freaking adorable. That was all there was to it, commence awkward flirting.

"Uh yeah," Hiccup was blushing fiercely. He pulled out his phone while Jack pulled out his own phone.

They exchanged numbers, and continued talking through out lunch. They parted ways to continue with the knowledge bowl. Burgess ended up getting first, with Berk being a close second. And Hiccup couldn't really bring himself to be mad.

"Congratulations." Hiccup said to Jack as after they had accepted their trophy.

"Thanks," Jack said. Hiccup held out his hand for a handshake. Jack instead pulled him into a (not so manly) hug.

They stayed in touch and eventually they met again. Their relationship consisting of flirtatious arguing and nerdy discussions.

**An/ Hehe guess what I did today.**

**Yes I'm working on a chapter for the _One Time it Counts_ calm down.**

**Sorry if you ship Jackelsa but it shouldn't come before HiJack. If you look Frozen is above How to Train Your Dragon on the crossover list and as an avid Frostcup shipper I just can't stand that. Please help me put HtTYD back at the top. **

**At time of posting it's ****Frozen: 1,319 HtTYD: 1,288**

**Characters:**

**Mr. Jorgenson-Snotlout's dad**

**Mr. Johnson- What spell check suggested for Jorgenson thought I should use it **

**Jay Stutler- Jay Baruchel (actor) and Dave Stutler (The Sorcerer's Apprentice) combined**

**Gustav Larson- Snot's cousin or something from Riders of Berk **


End file.
